The New Outbreak
by Fiction for the Nation
Summary: The second installment in the outbreak series taking place four years after the first story. In this story you follow in the footsteps of Jordon Underwood. Katy, Jessica and there children have made there way to Hagen and now is living happily.


The New Outbreak

 _ ***Warning this book will contain***_

 _ ***Gore, Sex scenes, Rape and Zombies***_

 _ ***Inappropriate Language***_

 _ ***You Have Been**_ _ **WARNED**_ _ *****_

 _Will Jordon Be able to defeat the newest villain and possibly the worst villain in the outbreak series._

 _Daniel McFron has taken leadership of Hagen and has been a good leader for his three years but is there something darker on the inside of the twenty year old._

 _Jordon Was born just before the Apocalypse and was abandoned at a military facility after sitting for hours a man named Noah saved him, Noah Died._

 _Jordon Found and now lives at Hagen with his girlfriend (Samantha)._

Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of Daniel talking to the people of Hagen.

"People of Hagen, I know there are some rumours about me killing prisoners. I haven't killed a soul since I have taken over here" he continues as I climb out of bed and walk out into the market square.

"Ask Tye if you need, he killed my Aunt and raped my sister which I have made him declare to all of you. Never mind, Tye did I kill you when all this was sorted out." Daniel continues

I look at Tye's carrot stand three house's down. He shakes his head.

I look at my stand where I can see Samantha tending too. I sell any electronics that I can get my hands on.

"Shouldn't you be with your father when he makes these announcements?" I ask with a curious smile.

"Should be" she says with a wry smile, she takes three ration cards for a triple a battery, "he isn't my father he's my adoptive father, he found me after an explosion." She says

The gravel crunches under my boots, I put my hands on her shoulders and kiss her neck, "Well, I'm not complaining". I say as I kiss her again higher, "Stop, I'm not supposed to date people out of the government" she says as she shrugs me off.

I smell her short brown hair and turn to leave, "You left your sock then" I say sourly

"Hey Jordy I didn't mean it like that" she says as I slam the door.

She is sixteen like me and she loves the people of Hagen but her father won't let her date anyone that isn't in his government of the people he picked out of the people of Hagen.

I look through the window and see a six year old Amy looking down at the people, she will never get the childhood that she deserves.

Adam is standing holding Katy's hand, Katy's other son Jimmy is in a stroller behind her.

Jimmy's father is unknown but we all think that it's Tye's.

Pretty much as Katy announced that she was pregnant again she got together with Tye, no one knows why Tye raped her, but we let that slide.

Jessica is holding Daniels hand and is looking for Samantha.

Daniels Council is behind him wearing long uniforms.

I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth, I see a skinny computer tech guy who a beautiful girl has taken a liking too.

I hear someone walk into the house, "Sam, I can't talk to you right now." I say feeling sorry for myself.

"Good because she is crying to daddy" I hear Tye say as he shuts the door, he locks it.

Without hesitating I sprint out of the bathroom bumping into Tye and knocking him over, I jump over my bed and curl up into a ball and smash into the window.

I stand up and see Tye jumping through the window.

I run around the corner of my house and see Austin at the front of my house, Austin is one of the strongest guards.

He sees me and sprints after me, he is short but don't be fooled he is strong trained under Bruce himself.

I look behind me and see Tye stop, breathing heavily.

I think old age has gotten to him.

I keep running through the market and then I trip, Austin is about to grab me when I roll under a stall making the women running it scream.

I stand up and run, but I make a shocking discovery, I'm in the centre of the market just in front of Daniel's balcony.

Everyone is looking at me, I see Samantha look at me at the front door of the town hall. She has tears streaking down her face.

Austin makes his way around the stall and starts to run at me, I notice this and I sprint.

Austin is making ground but I have a trick up my sleeve.

Once he is about to grab me I will turn around and kick him in the gut.

I'm known as a bit of a wimp so they won't think I'll try anything but there wrong.

"Get here you worm" I hear Austin say.

I continue to sprint but he is nearly on me.

I quickly turn a corner and collide with someone.

My nose is bleeding from the impact and my head hurt's like one thousand hammers hitting my head, then it suddenly stops.

I look at who I collided with but I don't like who I see, it's Tye.

Austin runs around the corner to see the mess of blood and dust, he looks at me then hits me in the nose. He knocks me out.

Chapter 2

I open my eyes but see nothing, whatever is on my head, it's itchy.

"Jordon, Jordon, Jordon, I like you but are you in my government?" Daniel asks when I move my head signalling that I'm awake.

"No" I say with a bitter tone.

"Then why are you with my daughter?" he asks.

He rips the bag off from my head. It was a hessian bag.

He has long brown hair reaching his shoulders, the hair covers his missing eye and the other side of his face has a light burn that's healing

"She's not your daughter" I say sounding like a snake.

"It doesn't matter what she is, I made rules and you haven't followed them, do you know what that means?" he says

"I get to go home and enjoy a nice bit of bread with some veggie soup?" I say sarcastically

"In the past that was a option but we are overcrowding and the crime rate is up".

"Your kicking me out?" I ask

"Look I like you I do but we can't have rule breakers running around" he continues, "and I know Samantha can hear me right now".

"You son of a bitch, my protector died trying to find this place and you are willing to throw away his project, me away". I say

"Look I know there is something genetically different with you but in till it kicks in your no help to us look at you your good with technology nothing else" he says.

I get cut loose and as soon as I get free I swing a punch at  
Daniel but I get stunned before it can land.

Chapter 3

I have a bag over my head but I know I'm heading out of the front gates because of everyone throwing things at the wagon, I hear the horse snarl.

All I can hear is things hitting the walls of the wagon until it stops, then I hear nothing but a man jumping of the horse and running. I wonder what's happing when there is an explosion.

Everything breaks and I'm sent flying.

I hit a wall and hear gunshots, I hear creaking metal and grenades going off.

Someone runs past me from the main entrance to the city square.

I look around and see what's happing.

It's an attack from the raiders.

We have been attacked multiple times, they are led by two people or that's what we've seen.

A few people run past when a women stops, she rips the tape of my mouth, "You one of us" she asks?

Terrified I reply, "Y,y, yes" I stutter.

She lifts me up and cuts the bindings holding my hands together.

I just stand there, "Well, were retreating, Hilltop awaits" she ushers me.

I walk thinking that someone is going to kill me but it never happens and the women helps me into one of the vans, it's the first time I've seen a car since my protector, Noah, one of the last survivors of serenity, and I watched him die.

He helped me after the military injected me with a bunch of chemicals, Noah helped me out of the base after it was overrun.

Noah could have survived, could have left on the helicopter to get to Australia, last we heard Australia is the last place with standing military and a government, but he saved me.

After the helicopter left we took a Humvee and left the facility for the first time in months and nothing changed, hundreds of walkers through the small towns.

We met one other group in our travels, they were in a bunker in Detroit.

They let us stay in the bunker for a year but then they kicked us out from lack of food, at that point in time I was six.

Then we found our old Humvee and refuelled it kept on going.

Six years later we are still driving around but then made our way to the crater wasteland, the crater was caused by some of the last efforts of the American military.

I don't remember much from before because I was three but I do remember my mother's loving touch.

My mother was one of the first to get sick, people were getting sick for months before anyone turned.

Since then the time it takes to turn has increased rapidly taking roughly seventeen hours to turn.

Noah and I were traveling for three days from ash and sand, the bomb made a dessert where Chicago used to be, cars houses buried in rubble, only some of the tallest buildings can be seen above the dirt.

All the other tall buildings fell during the blast.

Once we left the desert we stopped at a gas station for food, water and fuel.

As Noah was looking in the store I was sitting in the Humvee playing with its radio, I accidently switched on the outside speakers and without knowing I was waking up every walker in the store.

I heard three gunshots and I looked through the window, I see Noah running to the Humvee, dripping blood, eight walkers were following him.

I open the door for him and he leaps in but a walker grabs his foot, Noah turns around and shoots the walker and slams shut the door.

Noah then sits staring at his hand saying no, no, no.

I look and see a bite mark on the back of his hand.

"God dammit" he yelled

"WHY DID YOU TURN ON THE SPEAKER?" he yells at me

"I, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" I said.

He stared out at the road and starts the Humvee, shaking.

After an hour he stomps on the break, it was the quietest hour that I have ever been a part of.

He storms out of the Humvee and opens the back, I climb and look through the little window, he grabs a box of weapons from back at the facility all the guns are no good but we keep them anyway.

He grabs out an old machete and takes off his belt.

He does up the belt around his arm and grabs a blowtorch from out of the box.

The spark on it doesn't work so he uses his lighter.

He heats up the blade then he starts too sweet and then chop.

A few hours later his eyes start to go yellow.

The Humvee runs out of fuel.

We walk through the dessert until we meet a freshly turned walker.

He has a vest on that says Hagen.

Noah kills the walker then talks on the radio.

The man on the radio told us to go west and join the Hagen cause, which is a group trying to rebuild the old world.

We continue walking when Noah faints falling on the hot sand.

I roll him over and feel his forehead, he is burning up.

I take of his jacket and get some sticks and make a little bit of shade for him, cutting of his arm didn't stop the infection.

I get some water and stale chips into him once he woke up.

He tries to stand up but he is too weak to stand.

I walked around and found the huge walls to Hagen.

I radio in and a red laser points on my chest, a few people embark to my location and I show them Noah.

Noah asks to speak to them alone and they take me out of listening distance, but I can still see.

I see Noah pass them a gun and they point it at him, I watched my Protector die and I did nothing.

I was taken back to Hagen and I was raised by Daniel for a year then I was kicked to the curb for stealing bread once that happened I found a home in the market that led to here now.

Chapter 4

I'm helped into a wagon while there is gunshots going on in Hagen, Where is hilltop and why didn't they kill me on sight.

"You good, well I don't know your name what is it?" the women asks.

"I'm Jordon and your name is?" I ask

"Mia, how were you captured?" Mia asks.

The wagon begins to move and there are three of us a man with a missing eye, Mia and I.

"I, I wasn't captured, I'm a resident of Hagen" I say expecting death.

The man looks at me and he isn't a man he is a teenager, "Why were you tied up then?" Another question is asked by Mia who now has a hand on her knife.

The boy looks back away.

"I was being kicked out for sleeping with the leaders Daughter" I say.

She looks at the boy, "Can you believe these monsters" she says with a shocked expression.

"What are you like fifteen?" she responds to herself.

She takes her hand of the knife.

"Sixteen" I corrector her.

The boy looks over.

"Hey Carl can you not say a thing to anyone especially Maggie okay?"

Mia says

"Fine" the boy has a deeper voice then you'd expect.

"okay, you are one of us and you live with me, you sneaked onto the wagon and I told you to stay with carl okay?" she gives me a story, "otherwise they will lock you up, got it?" she says.

"Okay" I say.

The wagon hits a bump.

"get some rest you're going to need it, nearly everyone is working nonstop in Alexandria and Hilltop, The savours are under the radar, oh and the leader of Hilltop is Maggie Greene, she had a husband who Negan killed and a son named Hershel. Negan is the old leader of the Savours and made Alexandria and Hilltop go to war.

Rick Grimes the leader of Alexandria spared Negan and has sentenced him to prison where a child released him, Negan acting like the child's friend he sent him into the whisperers, and the whisperers" I cut her off

"I know who the whisperers are they are people who wear walker skin and control herds.

Hagen went to war with them a few years ago, they pulled of and went to war with another group" I explain

"Yes, our group, after Negan killed the child by accident he then killed there leader Alpha, Negan brought the head of Alpha to Rick who wasn't happy that Negan broke out.

Alpha's daughter was sick of the whisperer's way and left after her mother was furious with her, she left to Alexandria where she now dates yours truly, Carl.

Carl here is the son of the leader of Alexandria, Rick and he has had a rough run of things." She tells me the rest of the story untimely leading to a big fight in Hilltop killing of the whisperers.

"What about Hagen?" Carl asks, Mia looks at me.

"When I was being raised by Daniel he told me a lot and to be grateful for what I've got.

At the start there was his mother Alice, his sister Katy, his father Ryan and himself, they left where they were living to go to the country side were they met these farmers their names were Terry the father, Ashley the mother and Alex the son and romantic interest of Katy.

Ryan and his family lived at the farm for weeks till these group of people burned down the house and blew up the barn with Terry inside, they had to leave him behind, apparently there was the slightest chance that he made it out but he didn't apparently.

Ashley and Alex joined Ryan on his way to New York where they found a man who killed and saved them" I say before getting cut off

"Shut up where here" Carl says

We step out to a big wooden wall and a crowd cheering, a man and a women is congratulating the people that attacked Hagen, "This is Rick and Michonne, Michonne is a lawyer at a much bigger community called the commonwealth they are the last place that is like before the disease" she explains "oh and the other is rick right?" I say.

"Correct, don't bow or anything".

He shakes Mia and my hand but hugs Carl.

Afterwards Mia takes me to her room and gives me a large unused cupboard, a blanket, a pillow and some clothes.

"Thanks for this I can't go back to Hagen, you guys seem a lot nicer to what Daniel makes you out to be".

I leave to explore and see that Rick, Michonne and a little girl are leaving in a wagon.

Carl walks up to me, "Dad, Michonne and my sister Judith, they don't live here" he says

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"I'm a blacksmith here and my girlfriend is here"

"What can I do while I'm here?"

He looks at me, "What are you good at?".

Chapter 5

Four weeks later…..

"Well what about when you assaulted Negan's Complex surely he would of hurt or taken more of your shit" I slur.

"No, nothing he just let it slide like he was trying to teach me something" Carl replies

"That is the same man who nearly wiped out my mother's people" Lydia says.

"Got another beer there?" I once again slur

"Sorry" Lydia says

I start to walk away once Maggie walks up to the fire, Maggie will kill me if she sees that I'm drunk so I jump into a bush.

"Carl, have you seen Mick" Maggie says

"No, check on the museums west side" Carl replies

"Well if you see Jordon can you tell him he needs to go to work tomorrow?"

"Sure Mags"

"Just don't call me Mags" she walks away

She leaves and I climb out of the bush arm cut from a sharp stick.

"Ugh" I complain

"Carl, Jordon's bleeding and it doesn't look good".

I look at it and feel light headed, I start to stumble.

"It's just the drin….." I say before collapsing.

When I wake up I'm sitting on the lawn chair looking up at the end of night, by the look of the sky it will be roughly 4am.

I'm sitting alone by a dying fire, I look at my cut and it is covered by Carl's shirt making a makeshift bandage.

I look around the fire, I see beer bottles and cigarettes on the ground.

I see Lydia sleeping on the chair opposite myself, but Carl is nowhere to be seen.

I stand up and I nearly collapse.

I run to the pond and vomit.

"Jesus Christ" I say angrily there is blood all through my vomit.

I have the worst headache, I undo the Bandage and it starts bleeding a dark red blood.

I hurry to wrap it back up and succeed but the shirt gets stained dark red.

"Jordon!" I hear Sophia yell as she runs up to the camp.

"sit back down" she says

"Why, I'm fine"

She takes a look at the blood in my vomit, "You're really not" she says as she takes me back to the chair.

"I made the bandage but it's still bleeding"

"It hurts" I reply.

"Well it will until you go see Doctor Hill".

At this point Lydia is awake and listening.

"You had a fair few last night I'm surprised you remember what happened last night" Lydia says

"I don't, my head kills and my arm hurts more".

"Sophia can you help me to Doctor Hill please?" I ask

"Sure"

She helps me up and slings my arm around her.

"What did you do it on?"

"What?"

"The cut"

"Oh on a stick I think"

I get to the main area and see people getting into trucks, "that's the assault on Hagen, I need to be on one of those trucks, I forgot" I say bitterly.

I try to pull away but Sophia keeps me on track to Doctor Hill.

"Sophia" I say angrily, "I need to be on them trucks, and my Samantha needs me to be on them trucks."

I have been getting close to Sophia lately and all she does is worry which I admire her for but she just needs to stop this time, she doesn't understand.

"Sophia stop" she does.

"Get me some food and a glass of OJ please, and get me on the truck" I say.

She gets me to the truck with Mia, "Daniel, you look like shit" she says as she helps me up.

It's just Mia and Carl on this truck.

"Jordon go to the Doctor" Carl responds to my paleness and my arm.

"Can't" I say, "got to see Samantha"

"You probably won't even see her Jordon" Mia says

"Then I'll kill Daniel".

Carl digs through the box of weapons and passes me a hunting rifle a pistol and my meat clever.

I sit as Sophia runs off and finds me some food and orange juice.

When she gets back she hands me an apple and a glass of homemade orange juice.

I drink it, it's very strong.

I pass her back the glass as the van starts moving.

As we pass through the main gates I see Rick and Judith standing on a car waving to the people.

Chapter 6

My arm is throbbing and my head is spinning, I need to stay awake.

"We bandaged the cut but it's still bleeding" Carl says as he is looking at my arm dripping blood.

I look at him, a face of worry.

I then look at Mia her face has more worry on it.

Mia has pretty much adopted me since I have moved into the Hilltop.

Alexandria had lost half of its food because of unknown reasons.

I was one of the main people moving the food to Alexandria, that's my job, a supply man.

I loved on a horse seeing the outside world the wind in my hair, it felt like I was back in my mom's arms, before the apocalypse.

I look at my arm, the bandage is coloured dark red and dripping blood.

"Jordon, you should have stayed back and got that checked up" Mia responds

I look at her, "I'm fine Mia"

"I'm just saying"

"Well I'm saying I'm fine"

"YOUR AS PALE AS A GHOST" Carl chimes in.

We all shut up.

1 hour later….

"Okay we're here" Carl says.

We park up and fly out of the back of the vans.

I'm the last one to get out and I stumble to the walls were there are two dead guards, I don't know who they are.

I look through the gate and see people setting up with guns pointing them all at the gate.

"one" Maggie whispers, "Two, THREE" The gate blows up with a grenade and we all charge in I go through the gates and slide behind a few buildings.

All I hear are bullets and they are flying just beside my head.

I decide to continue, I slip around into the market without being seen.

I stumble to my stall and see nothing on top.

I walk to my front door and take the key from around my neck.

The door unlocks with a click and it opens.

A blast of stale air hits me making me nearly vomit.

I walk to the window where I jumped out, bordered up.

The smell seems to be getting stronger, I figure it must be coming from the kitchen.

I walk there and see a walker that I recognize, it's Noah.

The sight makes me vomit as I think about it.

I never saw the shot just heard it, they must have faked his killing and kept him alive.

He tries to reach for me but he is chained up.

"Great sight, isn't it" I hear Daniels voice.

I look around and see an old surveillance camera.

"He brought you here, he caused this" I hear him sob "my family, my people on the brink of extinction"

I hear the front door close and lock, I limp to the door and try to get out but the lock is jammed.

My head starts to get worse.

I limp to the bathroom and open a container.

The shirt that Carl used to cover my shirt is covered from top to bottom with blood.

In the container there is a bandage, alcohol and medical glue.

I take of the bandage and throw it on the ground, I then hear a clink.

I ignore it and continue when Daniel says something, "Good luck Jordon"

I also ignore him.

I take a sip of the Alcohol and tip the rest on my wound making me scream.

The pain is bearable but just.

I slather a lot of glue around my wound to try to slow down the bleeding.

As I start to wrap the bandage around my arm I get grabbed by someone and I hear a moan.

I duck and slide under the arms to see Noah with his hands free, he isn't human anymore I try to tell myself as I take out my clever.

He's a walker, he's a walker.

I raise my clever and prepare to swing but I can't, Noah was a father to me, the only one that actually cared for me, saved me in desperate times.

Now here he is, dead.

"Noah please" I sob to myself.

Tears start to run down my face.

"NOAH STOP" I yell.

He stops for a split second then starts reaching for me.

Noah grabs me and goes to bite me when he gets pulled back by a female.

"Jordon, you okay" I hear a familiar voice

My eyes are still closed when I hear a thump then a gunshot.

My eyes water worse than before and I curl up into a ball.

I open my eyes after I feel hands around me.

I see Katy, Daniels sister, she has brown hair and a scar on her eyebrow.

"My brother has taken this too far, he has become a mad man" she says.

I don't say a word.

She takes another look at the walker and realises that it was Noah.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't know, Jorden I didn't know" she says.

"It's okay" I finally say.

She takes a look at my half bandaged cut and grabs my arm and starts wrapping the last bit of the bandage when Tye barges in, "There you are you little basterd" he says.

"Tye no" she says

Tye shoves his wife out of the way and closes his hand around my cut that now starts bleeding heavily, I wince in pain.

He drags me out of the house and closes his fist harder around my cut.

I pass out.

When I wake I hear cheering.

I open my eyes to Bruce putting a helmet on my head.

"Bruce" I slur.

He shushes me, "Daniel has ordered you to fight the walkers" I close my eyes, my head is hurting more than it ever has.

"Well I'm dead than" I say sarcastically.

I cough, "the raiders, what happened to them?" I ask

He gives me a strange look.

"They are stationed at the entrance to Hagen, nothing gets in or out. We're in a siege stuck between two armies of mass destruction".

He helps me sit up and I fear for the worst, "How many walkers are on the field?" I ask

"thirty-seven".

My heart sinks, that's the most one person has ever fought in the arena.

"Shit, c'mon Bruce you have to help me?"

He has a sad look on his face when he replies, "I'm mostly blind, I can barely see your face, I need this place" he says

I look at my arm and the cut is all bandaged but there are spots of blood on it.

Bruce helps me up as soon as he tightens the helmet, apart from some underwear that's the only thing I'm wearing.

I hear the gate open and people cheering, "We are in a war and we need to keep our spirts up, so we are breaking records tonight" Daniel says with a commentators voice.

"We have a member of the raiders who sadly left from Hagen, do you remember how we deal with traitors. WE FUCKING KILL EM" Daniel yells as loud as he can into the mic and the peoples cheering grows louder.

I feel a shiver down my spine, as the crowd grows louder.

I have butterflies in my stomach and I feel like turning around and vomiting.

Bruce pushes me out into the field and the walkers are realised.

The Arena is an old soccer stadium and the grass soon changed from a well-kept green to hard dirt.

I turn around but the gate is already shut with two guards standing there with Bruce behind them observing, observing no that's not right he's nearly blind.

I try not to think about it.

The first walker is nearly on me as I turn back around, "Okay Daniel, I'll play your game, COME AND GET SOME" I say.

I sprint into the first walker and it tumbles over.

The crowd cheers, I then stomp on its head.

I grab the walkers arm and pull, ripping it off.

I hear gross indications from the crowd, I need to stop thinking about the crowd and worry about my survival.

I run over to a walker crawling towards me and jump on its head, the crowd is going crazy but I block them out.

I swing the walker arm at the next walker merely stunning it.

The walker is getting closer so I back up into another walker who grabs me. I start getting sandwiched but I raise one of my legs and kick the other walker away as the other walker goes to bite my arm, I throw all my weight at the walker sending him backwards still holding on to me I try to sit up but three more walkers come down on top of me.

I feel a sharp piercing in my arm but I will worry about it after I survive.

I roll dragging the walker from underneath me on top of me.

The walker is now getting close to bitting my face while the others are ripping and bitting into the walker on top of me thinking it's me.

I continue holding the head of the walker back.

My arms are getting tired and the walker is inching closer to my face.

Finally the walker is in biting range of my face, "Jordon, NOOO" I hear Sam yell.

Hearing her voice gives me power I hold back the walker long enough for Daniel to react, I hear gunshots killing the walkers and then one hits the walker on top of me.

I push him off me and stand up to Sam giving me a long passionate kiss.

She pulls away and starts crying into my shoulder I look over her shoulder and see Tye, Austin and Bruce behind Daniel who looks extremely angry.

"SAMANTHA GO TO THE HALL" Daniel yells

"No, Dad you have gone too far this time, what happened to the Daniel that looked after me while Hagen was trying to kill us, what about the Daniel that saved mom and made peace with the factory, yes Katy did tell me because she is still nice, she would never stoop so low to be making his family fight in the arena" she says

"That Daniel grew up, that Daniel saw what the world was like and adapted to it. I came into this hell hole of a world as twelve year old boy and I intend to leave as the god of this period, I will not be forgotten like Ryan, Gerald, Mom, Alex, Ashley, Layla and David but back in the factory I didn't make peace with the cave people I slaughtered every last one including my step mother Ashley because they posed a threat to the factory. After I came here experienced Amanda's threats I learned that to survive in this world you can't be weak like my father who lead our entire group into a rigged house that exploded, he was thinking to leave the group behind take the caravan for himself, he was scared, but I'm not and I will never be scared because my people need me" he states.

I look at Tye, his greying hair growing long.

I look at Austin, jet black hair that is short, Bruce bald but would be grey.

"You're wrong Daniel, my people over there at the entrance they are nice people and they will survive" I state.

Daniel thinks I look at my cut split again, I look at where I felt the piercing feeling and see a bite mark, my heart stops.

"Shit" I say by accident.

I hide the bite and look at Daniel, he has a sadder demeanour.

"Sam, these people. It changes you, I never wanted this but I was forced to become the leader of this place, Bruce was blind and everyone else was twisted to Amanda's ways, I'm sorry but it's too late to change who I've become" once he finishes he turns around and tells Tye and Austin to kill me.

They look at each other and raise their guns.

Just before they shoot Bruce the martial arts teacher knocks their heads together.

"Well no turning back now, c'mon" he says

Daniel has left the arena but his guards are coming, Bruce throws me his pistol, "no good to me can't see for shit".

I raise the gun and gun down one guy and Bruce runs into the other guy knocking him out.

"Reminds me of when Amanda was in charge, except Daniel has more of an army and is smarter".

Sam and I both look at him.

"Daniel saved me that day"

"Well when did he change?" I ask

"When Tye arrived"

We all shut up.

We arrive outside the arena without any more guard's which is strange.

Then we see why, Carl Mia and lots of Hilltop soldiers are waiting outside, they point guns at Sam and Bruce.

"There with me, Sam and Bruce I can explain back at home"

"Okay then, we can go" Carl adds

"No, don't ease up on Daniel stay stationed at the entrance, he gets his food from the farms surrounding Hagen"

"Absolutely not we can't afford to lose anyone else we are going home" Maggie stepped forward

"MAGGIE" I calm down, "if we can have a strategical advantage over Daniel we can beat him, at least let me try, leave first thing in the morning. I will go in I will kill him, take Sam and Bruce to safety please"

Maggie thinks reluctantly, "Okay but first light we're gone okay"

"That's all I ask"

Chapter 7

I leave for the hall staying in the shadows thinking about that moment when I was bitten and I can't imagine it, Noah died because of me and he died a slow death, I was supposed to be the cure to this but I guess that that won't happen now, it hasn't kicked in yet.

I received four explosives from Mia, enough to bring down the hall, Bruce gave me a radio on the other end is Katy and Jessica ready to leave, and Carl he gave me knuckle dusters just in case a walker tried to bite me again.

I can feel the virus traveling through my blood, I feel sheepish when I think about death.

I arrive at the town hall and I plant the charges around the bases.

"Jordy to Kat and J" I say

"We're here, we leaving now?"

"Yes and hurry three minutes"

2 minutes later…..

I see Katy, Jessica, Adam and Amy racing out of the building, I usher them to my position and I tell them to go out to the entrance they won't shoot if you have your hands up.

They leave while I wait for the explosions to blow.

Four explosions go off and the building starts to lean till it falls.

I feel the dust raise into my hair and down my throat, I dive for cover as rocks fly at me I hear them hitting the wall of the house I'm behind.

Once everything is settled I come out from behind the rock and see there are chips knocked out of the rock and I look to the rubble guards are stumbling out only to be killed by one of my snipers.

Finally Daniel climbs out of the rubble, I hold my arm up signalling my snipers to not kill him, I walk towards him my skin pale.

He is confused with a lot of blood coming from the top of his head.

I grab his hair and knee him in the nose, he collapses onto his knees while he is sobbing.

"Please don't do this, I can stop the madness in the world" He says

"The last piece of madness in this world is you and then we can live our own lives" I say

I hear a gunshot from one of my snipers and see that my sniper is dead, "Shit, Daniel" I look back at him, he stabs me in the leg and starts to limp away.

I collapse backwards, grasping my leg.

The pain is bad but I work through it, I pull the knife out of my leg and stagger after Daniel.

He jumps into a four wheel drive truck, I hear the engine trying to turn over, in that time I drag myself into the back of the truck, he doesn't notice.

The truck starts to pull away and he aims for a part of the wall that's been repaired by wood, he crashes through it and out onto sand.

I smash the back window, "God dammit, know when to stop Jordon"

I climb in and rest on the back seat for a second till Daniel points a shotgun at me, I duck and the shots go harmlessly into the back seat.

The truck has now picked up speed and is now going sixty miles per hour.

I take of my belt as Daniel reloads his shotgun while also trying to focus on the road.

I get the belt of a soon as Daniel reloads his shotgun.

I sling the belt around Daniels neck, he grabs the belt and tries to give himself room to breathe, while still driving with the hand that's holding the shotgun.

He lets go of the steering wheel and points the shotgun at me.

He goes to shoot when I swing my leg out and kick the shotgun out of his hand, Daniel is now trying to breath by dragging the belt down with both hands I look out the window and see a vertical cliff, "Oh shi…" I say just before the crash then all goes black

Chapter 8

I wake lying on the bonnet of the truck smoke bellowing from the engine compartment, it's now dark so at the least I've been out for eight hours.

I can't feel my left leg, I look and see that it is bent in three different ways.

I try to speak and I let out a groan, "iwah wilk quill York" I try to say I'll kill you but that's the best I can do.

I see a group of walkers coming my way.

My head is killing me and my sight is keeps thumping a green tint to everything.

I grab the broken glass and look at the driving seat the door is open and there are footsteps and blood leading a far way away.

I cut my hands as I drag myself into the car but I don't feel any pain weirdly.

I rest in the driver seat and look around, my skin is now a ghastly white, and I remember the bite.

I look at it there is a light green ring around it, it hearts no hurts.

Memories are slowly fading, what is happening.

I go to grab the shotgun but my body doesn't move I'm terrified.

The walkers come to the window and look at me, I close my eyes it was a decent life.

But they keep moving, "wharkares" I try to say Walkers but that's still the best I can do.

I hear a motorbike and see Carl with Samantha on the back, he drifts into a stop and walks to the truck, "Jordon, you here?" I hear him

He sees the walkers and takes out his silenced pistol and kills the walkers, "Crawl" I try to say Carl closer but not perfect.

"Oh shit" he says when he sees me.

I look at him, "Dammit, Sam I'm sorry but he's dead".

I put my arms towards him, "brait donk shut" I try to say don't shoot, he points the gun at me.

I put my hands to my trying to cover my face, "Jordon, that's strange walkers don't shy away from guns"

He pushes it out of his mind, "crawl, cool, nwagh, Car, car, Carl" I eventually say.

He lowers the gun, "Jordon?"

I nod my head, "yes" I struggle to say

He keeps his distance.

Sam is now coming, "Sam don't worry I think he's alive but dead at the same time" he says confused.

She sees me, "No, Jordon".

I piece the puzzle together, those chemicals where man's last chance for a cure, they must have failed but succeeded at the same time.

My memories are still fading, I can't remember how I met Sam.

I keep thinking and remember my English classes, "Sam I'm going to live".

I make a move to get out of the car but Carl points the gun back at me then he lowers it as I finish, I collapse because of my broken leg, Sam catches me.

I look at the boy standing next to Sam, I've forgotten who he is, "Who are you?" I ask him,

"I'm Carl, Jordon are you feeling okay" he says.

"Forgetting some things" I say, "Who am I?"

Carl rushes to the back of the truck and comes back with a metal brace, "Where this" he says

Without me saying a word he puts it on, I put my foot on the ground and my bones are holding straight for the most part.

Who am I, who are they and where am I, what's going on.

The go back to the motor cycle, I work to the edge of the cliff and see a man there, he is missing an eye, he has a wooden hand and there are cuts and bruises all over him, D his name started with D I think than it's gone.

He opens his eyes and looks at me, he reaches for me, "I'll kill you Jordon" he coughs blood.

With what looks like his last bits of energy he leaps into me sending us over the cliff, "JORDON" I hear a girl scream.

Epilogue

I'm wake to the sound of the ocean, my legs are cold.

I look at my body, there are, what they were called they were ma ma maggots that's right maggots.

I push myself up not remembering a thing, "HELLO" I yell wait what does hello mean.

"Hi" I look at a man that looks to be untouched by what's going on, he is talking but his mouth isn't moving, "HUNGRY" I yell at it, I charge and his facial expression changes from happy to terrified, I launch at him and bite into his neck, the blood is good but I hear music, I like sound, sound is loud, loud means people, people mean **FOOD**.


End file.
